Haruka Nanase
Haruka Nanase (Japanese: 七瀬 遙, Nanase Haruka) is a swimmer and the protagonist of'' High☆Speed!'' . Background Haruka lives in Iwatobi Town with his mother and is a student at Iwatobi Elementary School and Iwatobi Middle School respectively. He has been close friends with Makoto since early childhood and they have been frequenting the same swimming club, Iwatobi SC, since elementary school where they won their first medley relay together with Nagisa and Rin. Upon entering middle school, Haruka eventually joins the swim club there and forms a new relay team with Makoto, Asahi and Ikuya. Appearance Haruka is a boy of average height and stature with short black hair and blue eyes. Most of the time he has a neutral or disinterested facial expression and rarely smiles. His mouth is described to be of small size. Personality Haruka possesses a strong fixation on water and has a form of communuication with it through his mind and body. He tends to avoid troublesome situations and seldom seeks out people actively. Haruka has difficulty adapting to new environments and does not like to be involved in matters that restrict his freedom. Nethertheless, he cherishes the people close to him, though he would rather not display that openly and becomes flustered when it gets pointed out. Relationships Makoto Tachibana Nagisa Hazuki Rin Matsuoka Asahi Shiina Ikuya Kirishima Natsuya Kirishima Nao Serizawa Apart from the swim club, Haruka and Nao are also members of the library committe. Haruka's biaxial swim style is recommended by Nao who wants to bring out Haruka's potential to the fullest. When Nao and his skills as a trainer get made fun of in his absence, Haruka becomes worked up and defends him. Later Haruka visits Nao in hospital and confides his worries to him which leads to Haruka strengthening his resolve regarding the medley relay. Kisumi Shigino Haruka's classmate in class 1-1. Haruka finds him noisy but always eats lunch with him. His curiousity gets piqued by Kisumi's exotic lunch boxes and Kisumi lets him take a taste. Sousuke Yamazaki Haruka often clashes with Sousuke due to their differences in opinions. (LN only) When Haruka lost his keys at a tournament, Sousuke finds them and pays Haruka a visit at home to bring them back. Eventually, Haruka and Sousuke settle their dissensions and come to acknowledge each other mutually. Yuuma Mochizuki Haruka makes a displeased face when Mochizuki interrupts Haruka's conversation with Makoto after the entrance ceremony and does not have a good impression of him. Aki Yazaki (LN only) A fellow swimmer at Iwatobi SC and the school's swim club. In elementary school, Haruka goes into a river to retrieve her lost scarf and gets hospitalized afterwards with a high fever. Shouta Yazaki (LN only) Makkou (LN only) Haruka decides to keep the stray dog he encountered as a pet and gives him the name "Makkou" (from マッコウクジラ, sperm whale) due to its black and white colored fur. When Haruka feels lonely, he finds emotional refuge in Makkou's presence and merrily plays with him at the beach. Quotes * "Ikuya, you aren't me. Don't run after Natsuya-senpai or me but stand beside us." (movie) Trivia * Haruka's image color is blue. * Haruka's hobbies are building models of boats and battleships, as well as playing games at Makoto's house. * Haruka gets good grades without studying much. * Haruka's father is often absent from home due to his job. References